A New Moon Twist
by twilightchickgal33
Summary: Edward left. Bella was changed into a vamp. They meet again. Duhn Duhn Duuuuhhhhnnnn.
1. Chapter 1

_A _**New Moon **_Twist_

**Summary:**

A New Moon twist: Bella never jumped off the cliff. In fact, she didn't even know Jacob was a werewolf. Jacob told her they couldn't be friends, Bella went to the meadow only to find Laurent. Jacob didn't get there in time. 120 years later the Cullens are returning to Forks. They in for a surprise…. T to be safe.

***I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters, that all belongs to Stephenie Meyer***

**Chapter One**

**Family**

Biology. _Not _my favorite class. Too many memories.

It was where I met _him_, Edward Cullen. This was the room where we had our first conversation. But Edward had left; he said he didn't love me anymore. Edward Cullen, my one true love… was a lie.

_Briiiinnnnnnngggg_. Thank God. Class was over. I didn't even know what the teacher, Mrs. Darlington had been lecturing about. Something about today was different.

It was the day Edward and asked me to talk a walk with him, into the woods. Where he had left me there, broken, weeping, and confused.

Exactly 122 years later, almost the precise time.

I should be dead by now.

_"Bella?" Laurent, a nomad who had been traveling with James, a tracker. _

_"You remember me?" I asked, Carlisle had only mentioned my name once. Laurent didn't even know that much about me._

_"Where are the Cullens?"_

_At that moment I burst into tears. "They're gone, they're not coming back. Edw- _He_ doesn't love me anymore!"_

_"Well, I must inform Victoria. She wanted to _kill _you, but you're in much too pain." He paused. "I am going to stop her from killing you; I will make it so she cannot hurt you, Bella."_

I was alone for years. Jacob showed up only moments after Laurent bit me, too late to stop it.

Then I met Rodney Patterson while in Madawaska, Maine. He was a vampire, whom I knew the moment I saw him, in Gym I believe. Rodney has been my "brother" for the past 94 years. He can tell if someone is lying or hiding something, he doesn't know _what_ they are hiding, but he knows they are. Rodney has pitch-black hair that looks even darker in contrast to him pastel white skin. Rodney is very serious, and of course a vegetarian.

A few years later whilst in Utah, we met Lilly Francis. She was a small, shy girl. She used to wear red-framed glasses (Which she does not need any more.), mostly jeans and old sweaters, and was usually hunched over a book. She had olive-toned skin under the usual pallor and chocolate brown hair, very beautiful. She was very smart; she actually graduated from high school at sixteen years old. But that night after graduation she was going to meet some of her (very few) friends and some relatives for a celebratory dinner. A drunken truck driver hit her on a four way stop. Rodney changed her, a fake funeral was held, and all three of us left. Lilly gets a… "feeling" when something bad will happen that could put up in danger.

Later we met Malcolm Anthony, he was very skinny and what people called a "geek" or "nerd". Malcolm was already a vampire, but not a vegetarian like us, so we introduced him to our way of life. It's hardest for him. Like... like, someone I knew. Malcolm and Lilly have been together since the moment they met.

Janet Grey. She described herself as "_Hot Topic_", she wasn't gothic, yet she was a… punkish-bright colored-girl? She knew there was something _different_ about us when she saw us. Doctors soon found cancer cells in Janet's bloodstream **(IDK that much about Cancer so sorry if that can't happen…) **her parents had died earlier that year in a plane crash. She has platinum blond hair and is very tall. She can move objects with her mind.

We had all moved back to Forks, Washington after Charlie, my father, died of old age. He lived alone, and I was still "missing" so we bought his house. It is very small, but we don't exactly sleep, so we put two extra beds in my room and one in Charlie's for show, not like we have any visitors.

As I got in my black 2125 **(It is the year 2127 in the story)** Mitsubishi Eclipse, I felt more depressed than I ever had on the day.

The next day in Algebra before class started, Mr. Tepp said he had to make an announcement. "Class, this is Mr. Edward Cullen, he and his sibling will be joining our school."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Have I Found You?**

*"_Have I found you? Flightless bird, jealous, weeping… Or lost you? American mouth, Big pill looming_" –Flightless Bird, American Mouth; Iron & Wine*

"Oh, shmittens!" I muttered too low for any meaningless human to hear.

He wouldn't recognize me. I was a vampire; I was immortally beautiful, my eyes were topaz. And thanks to Janet, my hair was long to my shoulders in the front, but just to the top of my neck in the back, and straight. Even my voice was different.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen…" Mr. Tepp muttered to himself, looking at a seating chart. "You can take that seat next to Isabella Francis." I sighed with relief; every time we moved, we changed our name to either Patterson, Francis, Anthony, Grey, or Swan.

"Hello, Miss Francis." He said politely, "Isabella, is it?"

"Bella." I whispered.

He straitened. "Bella." He repeated. "May I ask why I cannot read your thoughts? A Shield, perhaps?" He didn't know it was _me_, Isabella Swan,_ his _Bella, but I could see the name hurt him deeply. _Why_? _He _left _me_. I shook my head, not letting myself hope.

"Yes," I answered.

"Do you live alone?"

"No, with my family. Janet, Lilly, Malcolm, and Rodney."

"I see…" He pondered. "May my family and I meet them? At lunch perchance?"

"No!" I said curtly. "I-I mean, I'll have to ask them first."

We sat in silence until the bell finally rang.

"Jan!" I caught Janet by her arm on her way to English. "There back!"

"Who?" She raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"The Cullens!"

"Cullen as in _Edward _Cullen?" Jan was the only know about my human life with him.

"Noooo," I said sarcastically. "The brand of _potatoes_!" I was not in the mood for her stupidity.

"Yeesh," She shook her head. "What the hell are they doing _here_?"

"I don't know, they want to sit with us at lunch."

"Should we?"

"Maybe, I guess. He doesn't recognize me."

"Good… for now. I think we should tell him though."

"Really? Well later, maybe. "

"I'll tell the others that another vampire coven is meeting us. Kay?"

"Sure, see you later."

After my Technology class, there was Lunch. Great.

I sighed as the bell for Lunch rang.

"Bella," Edward pulled me aside. "What did you family say?"

"They said yes." I lied. Rodney probably would be disappointed, a worried that this could cause the humans to be suspicious. That's why he wore ice blue contacts. Malcolm would be mad for no reason. Lilly would be her shy self. And (sigh) Jan. Janet would be excited and try to get them to figure out I was the Bella _they_ knew. Fun.

He smiled the crooked smile I loved, but it was different, like when he said my name in Algebra.

"May I escort you the cafeteria?"

"Um, suurrre…" I felt like an idiot, I was letting myself fall for the one who I knew didn't love me. Yet, I hoped.


	3. la la la who cares?

okay

i 'stole' this story

go read the oringinal

wateva

wow all i did was press ctrl + c

wow im baaaaaaddd!

wateva i just changed the names, her's were gay, this dudes name was Broden. What the hell?

i copied NeverEnding Night by xXMidnightEssenceXx

go get a life and not spend all day writing stories based on stories already made

losers


End file.
